


10 Things I Hate About You

by kleos_8



Series: SOULMATE AU [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: Arthur aveva sorriso, con gli occhi e con le labbra, quel sorriso luminoso che gli trasforma il viso, mettendogli in evidenza le fossette e regalandogli un’aurea di giovinezza troppo spesso assente.Oggi quelle parole sono impresse sul suo fianco destro, sotto il costato, come se fossero un secondo marchio, una conferma della sua anima gemella, ma anche una promessa per il futuro.Non smettere mai di saltare nel vuoto insieme a me.





	10 Things I Hate About You

Le cose che Arthur adora di suo marito sono elencate in innumerevoli liste che negli anni ha compilato nelle varie Moleskine che si sono succedute.

Arthur adora quando Eames riesce a tranquillizzarlo, quando lo distrae da ansie e preoccupazioni di lavoro che colmano la sua mente, senza dargli tregua. Lo fa in tanti modi: parlando con la sua voce morbida, raccontandogli episodi del passato, oppure chiedendogli di vedere un film insieme a lui. Altre volte, lo fa nel modo più semplice e innato che ci sia: il sesso. Quando Arthur non riesce ad addormentarsi e si rigira senza sosta nel loro letto, Eames sospira. Poi, bacia una sua spalla, il suo collo, la sua mandibola fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra. 

«Non riesci a dormire?» sussurra contro la sua pelle.

Arthur scuote la testa ed Eames dice: «Vieni qui.» 

Lo bacia con passione e Arthur si lascia trasportare dalle sue labbra, dalle sue mani, dal suo corpo. Si abbandona completamente a Eames che è l’unica persona sulla faccia della terra che è capace di farlo stare bene, senza se e senza ma. Si lascia amare dalla sua anima gemella, finché ansima e sospira, abbandonandosi all’estasi che solo Eames è capace di donargli. 

Quando riesce a riprendere fiato, stanco e con la mente sgombra, Eames lo avvolge tra le braccia e Arthur si addormenta con la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. 

***

Gli piace quando Eames fa la spesa e si ricorda sempre delle cose che piacciono ad Arthur, senza che lui le abbia mai esplicitate a voce alta. Eames mangia solo cioccolata al latte, ma acquista sempre anche una barretta di cioccolato fondente, puro al 90%, perché è il suo preferito. D’estate, quando sono a Nizza, aiuta sua madre a coltivare i meloni e le fragole, i frutti preferiti di Arthur, perché lui adora fare colazione con un ottimo frullato al mattino. Si è abituato presto ad acquistare lo yogurt greco, nonostante sia troppo acido per i suoi gusti, solo perché ad Arthur piace. 

\----

Adora vedere Eames giocare con i suoi nipoti. Riesce ad intrattenerli senza fatica per ore intere, soprattutto d’estate, quando i bambini si scatenano e insistono per trascorrere tutto il tempo possibile nella piscina della loro tenuta. 

Eames permette a Philippa e James di arrampicarsi sulle sue spalle per tuffarsi nell’acqua, ridendo delle loro grida estasiate. Risponde alle loro domande curiose sui suoi tatuaggi, li aiuta a colorare con pazienza i loro disegni, ogni volta che glielo chiedono. Legge loro _A Christmas Carol_ a Natale, perché «Non può farlo zio Arthur, perché non parla buffo come te!» sostiene sempre Philippa. 

«In che senso buffo?» le chiede lui.

«Inglese! L’accento inglese è buffo, zio Eames! E Dickens era inglese – lo dice sempre la nonna. Perciò non può leggerlo lo zio Arthur o papà. Solo tu o il nonno, ma mi piace più la tua voce!»

***

C’è un aspetto che ha sempre amato della sua anima gemella: il modo con cui riesce a far divertire Arthur. A volte pensa che prima di Eames aveva ingabbiato la parte spensierata e gioviale di sé, per poi riscoprirla insieme a lui. Perché il fatto è proprio questo: Eames non solo lo fa sentire bene, ma lo rende leggero, lo fa sentire giovane. 

E non è strano detto da lui che ha sempre sentito di avere un’anima da vecchio? Non è meraviglioso che un uomo più grande di lui sia capace di farlo sentire un ragazzino libero e spensierato? 

Ci sono momenti in cui Eames gli fa dei piccoli dispetti, come quando sono a Nizza e capita che Arthur si appisoli su una sdraio, per poi essere svegliato da Eames e dai bambini che gli tirano l’acqua della piscina. 

Arthur si solleva, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e lo minaccia: «Sei morto!» 

Eames ride a squarciagola per poi iniziare a correre lungo il giardino, sicuro che Arthur stia per meditare una vendetta altrettanto terribile. Arthur lo rincorre, raggiungendolo in pochi secondi, per poi saltargli addosso, gettarlo a terra e immobilizzarlo. 

« _Ouch_! Mi arrendo… va bene… mi arrendo!» esclama tra le risa, mentre Arthur gli fa il solletico sulle coste, uno dei suoi peggiori punti deboli. Di solito finiscono per ridere insieme, perché Eames si ostina a provare a liberarsi dalla presa di Arthur, finché capisce che è impossibile riuscirci con la forza. Così cerca di usare altri stratagemmi che includono baci sul suo collo e sulle sue labbra. 

«Dio! Riuscite a contenervi, per favore?» esclama Ariadne dal bordo piscina. 

Per tutta risposta Eames approfondisce i suoi baci e le dedica il _V-sign_ con le dita della mano sinistra, ingoiando le risa di Arthur. 

«Prendetevi una stanza!» aggiunge Dom, che conversa sotto il gazebo insieme a Stephen e a George. 

«Oh, ma si può sapere che volete? Non è colpa mia se amo mio marito!» esclama Eames rilasciando le sue labbra. 

Arthur non può fare a meno di sorridergli. 

***

Gli piace osservare suo marito cucinare. È un’abilità che possedeva già prima che si conoscessero e che sua nonna gli aveva trasmesso. 

A Eames piace cucinare, soprattutto per gli altri, proprio come Marie e all’inizio è stata la passione che fin da subito li ha legati. 

Arthur è del tutto negato e non fa fatica ad ammetterlo: la cucina è un equilibrio tra armonia e creatività e Arthur non sa padroneggiare queste due caratteristiche. Non è un problema: non si può essere bravi in tutto. 

Eames invece cucina con passione, mormora tra sé e sé i procedimenti che sta seguendo, è rapido nel preparare le varie pietanze e lo diverte sapere il responso da parte degli altri su ciò che ha cucinato. 

Eames sa capire il piatto giusto per qualsiasi persona e Arthur non dubita che sia una delle sue innumerevoli doti di falsario. Perciò, quando escono in un ristorante e Arthur è indeciso su cosa scegliere per sé, gli chiede: «Secondo te: calamarata di granchio o risotto alla pescatora?»

«Decisamente la prima. Il risotto non è da te.»

E non si sbaglia mai. 

***

Arthur ama che Eames abbia scelto di tatuarsi le sue parole una seconda volta sulla pelle. Perché il _marchio_ è un tatuaggio che nessuno sceglie di avere, mentre quello che ha fatto Eames – aggiungere sul suo fianco una frase di Arthur – è stata una scelta ponderata, un impegno solenne a passare il resto della vita con lui, a costruire una famiglia insieme. 

***

Gli piace quando Eames risponde con parole semplici alle domande di Sophie, la bambina che hanno adottato quando aveva un anno e mezzo. La figlia che ogni giorno crescono insieme con amore e impegno. La creatura che ha reso la loro vita ancora più piena di quanto già fosse.

Sophie ha sempre odiato il lettino con le sponde, fin da subito si arrampicava come un piccolo koala per scendere a terra e dormire sul tappeto. Perciò, si sono abituati a farla dormire su un letto montessoriano, per evitare che si facesse male. È capitato a volte che si fosse addentrata nei corridoi di casa alla ricerca dei suoi genitori, svegliando Arthur che ancora si desta per ogni minimo rumore. 

Si ricorda un episodio in particolare, quando Sophie aveva tre anni e stavano trascorrendo il Natale a Nizza. L’aveva sentita salire le scale che dal primo piano portavano alla mansarda. Dietro di lei aveva potuto udire i passi di Baloo, il rottweiler di sua madre che era diventato la bambinaia di casa. 

«Sophie dove vai?» l’aveva chiamata lui, svegliando anche Eames. 

«Qui da voi!» aveva esclamato lei, come se fosse ovvio, mentre era entrata nella loro stanza con il cane alle calcagna. Poi in un battibaleno si era arrampicata sul loro letto e aveva detto: «Non riesco a dormire, perché volevo vedere quando arriva babbo Natale… ma sono tanto stanca… Papà, posso dormire con voi? Così se arriva babbo Natale, tu lo senti e mi svegli! Tu senti sempre tutto!»

«Certo, cucciola, dacci un attimo di tempo per vestirci» le aveva risposto, perché sua figlia li aveva sorpresi in una delle tanti notti in cui lui e suo marito si erano amati, per poi addormentarsi fianco a fianco, pelle contro pelle. 

“Cristo, dove cazzo erano finite le sue mutande?” aveva pensato lui, mentre si guardava intorno. Ah, già, lui non le indossava quasi mai! Arthur aveva imprecato dentro di sé, per poi riuscire ad afferrare i pantaloni della tuta di Eames e a infilarseli. Il tutto, mentre Eames aveva trattenuto a stento le risate, rivestendosi anche lui rapidamente, sua figlia si era accomodata al centro del letto e Baloo sul loro tappeto. 

«Papà, perché dormite nudi? Non sentite freddo?» 

Ed eccola la domanda che avrebbe voluto del tutto evitare di sentire uscire dalla bocca di sua figlia!

Per un nanosecondo Arthur aveva contemplato l’idea di risponderle: «No, in realtà sentiamo caldo» come avrebbe detto la maggioranza dei genitori. Ma subito dopo aveva scacciato questo pensiero: prima di tutto perché non sarebbe probabile avere caldo in inverno, ma soprattutto perché Arthur è un medico. Sa che i bambini non sono stupidi, si _può_ e si _deve_ parlare con loro di qualsiasi argomento, anche del sesso e dell’amore. È necessario usare le giuste parole, fin da piccoli, per abituarli ad avere uno sviluppo psico-fisico sano. 

Così, aveva guardato Eames negli occhi, sicuro che potesse sentire le sue emozioni attraverso il legame. Aveva annuito, per fargli capire che avrebbero dovuto affrontare l’argomento ora. 

Si erano stesi sul letto insieme a lei, sotto il piumone, e si erano presi per mano. Poi Eames aveva detto: «Vedi, amore, quando due persone come i tuoi papà si vogliono tanto bene, desiderano stare insieme il più possibile, desiderano stare vicino l’uno all’altro anche quando dormono, senza vestiti, pelle contro pelle, perché li fa stare bene.»

Sophie aveva riflettuto per qualche secondo, poi aveva chiesto: «Come quando mi fate dormire sul vostro petto, senza la maglietta, così posso sentire il vostro cuore?»

È una cosa che le hanno sempre permesso di fare e che l’assistente sociale che li ha seguiti fin da subito ha sempre incoraggiato. Il bambino acquista sicurezza e tranquillità a contatto con la pelle dei genitori. È un modo per fortificare il legame con i figli adottivi.

«Sì, esattamente in quel modo» le aveva risposto Arthur. 

«Okay» aveva replicato Sophie prima di sbadigliare ed addormentarsi, con i suoi capelli ricci sparsi sul loro cuscino.

***

Le cose che Arthur non sopporta di suo marito le accumula nella sua testa finché la sente esplodere ed è costretto a prendere una delle sue Moleskine per scrivere e sfogarsi finché non si sente più calmo. 

Di solito, dopo aver riempito pagine e pagine con i suoi pensieri, riesce a fare chiarezza dentro di sé e si rende conto che sono tutte caratteristiche che in realtà possono infastidirlo, ma niente di più. 

Si ricorda quando sua sorella a volte si sfogava con lui o con la mamma dopo aver litigato con Dom. Riesce a sentire ancora la sua voce che colma di irritazione imprecava in francese, per poi passare ogni tre parole all’inglese. È una cosa che sia lui sia Mal hanno sempre fatto fin da bambini: quando bisticciavano in casa o con Marie, le discussioni si alternavano tra le due lingue. Se ci ripensa oggi è abbastanza divertente ricordare quelle scene tipiche di ogni famiglia in cui ci sono due fratelli molto diversi l’uno dall’altra, una madre molto forte e un padre bonario, ma un po’ troppo assente. 

Si è oramai abituato al disordine che accompagna Eames in qualunque posto viva. I primi mesi di convivenza Arthur guardava l’armadio della sua anima gemella con un certo ribrezzo: vestiti mal piegati, camicie sovrapposte sulla stessa stampella, jeans arrotolati. Il problema è che Eames può spendere anche molti soldi per gli abiti che acquista per sé, ma poi non riesce a tenerli in ordine. 

Un altro aspetto che lo fa irritare di Eames è la sua incomprensione verso gli elettrodomestici. Ad esempio, quando bisogna fare la lavatrice, Eames guarda il monitor con sospetto, finché sceglie un programma a caso, senza leggere il manuale delle istruzioni. Arthur è capace di andare su tutte le furie quando fa così, perciò sono arrivati presto a un compromesso: se Arthur è in casa, pensa lui al bucato; se è via per lavoro, Eames si limita a lavare solo i propri vestiti. 

***

Non gli piace quando Eames finge di essere ignorante o stupido. Lo faceva spesso quando erano entrambi nel _dreamsharing_ e Arthur ha sempre compreso questo suo atteggiamento: è meglio essere sottovalutati che sopravvalutati. 

Quando vieni sottovalutato, chiunque – anche il più temibile degli avversari – si ritroverà spaesato e svantaggiato, non appena gli mostrerai quello di cui sei capace. Arthur sa per esperienza che è un ottimo metodo per sopravvivere in un ambiente spietato, ma non vuol dire che gli sia mai piaciuto vederlo così. Perché Eames può essere tante cose: troppo fiducioso nei confronti degli altri, estremamente loquace e sarcastico, ma non è assolutamente un idiota. 

Eames ha sempre tenuto i segreti da falsario per sé, parlandone solo con Arthur, perciò lui sa che essere un falsario implica doti di pensiero e di analisi fuori dal comune. Di conseguenza, gli dà fastidio che molti non lo capiscano e sminuiscano il suo lavoro reputandolo alla pari di un qualsiasi ladro.

***

Le cose che Eames adora di suo marito sono davvero tante. Non c’è una lista precisa, come quelle che Arthur compila. Ci sono solo un sacco di considerazioni che tiene nella sua mente su ciò che ama di più della sua anima gemella.

Gli piace pensare a suo marito come uno dei personaggi di Pirandello: pieno di sfaccettature diverse. Se ci riflette bene, Arthur è forse l’individuo più complesso che conosce, poliedrico e con caratteristiche contrastanti. La sua persona è un magma incandescente di materia, in costante levigazione. 

Adora vederlo di buon umore, perché quando Arthur è sereno la sua presenza è capace di illuminare le giornate degli altri. Si alza presto al mattino, prepara la colazione per entrambi, ride delle sue battute, trascorre il tempo libero con lui, senza che sia necessario fare qualcosa di speciale, solo per stare in sua compagnia. 

***

Gli piace quando Arthur ruba i suoi vestiti: una camicia che Eames non ricordava neppure di avere; una T-shirt morbida per stare in piscina d’estate, quando Arthur si scotta e rischia l’eritema solare; un vecchio maglione di lana soffice e intriso del suo profumo, che Arthur indossa d’inverno sopra i pantaloni della tuta, quando legge un libro o lavora al computer in salotto, di fronte al caminetto acceso. 

***

Ama i gusti musicali di Arthur e il modo intransigente con cui giudica la musica pop contemporanea – «È tutta uguale, Eames, la senti? Non c’è una canzone che si distingua dalle altre!» 

Gli piace che conosca così tanti generi musicali, dalla musica rock, al jazz, passando per il blues. La domenica, quando sono entrambi a casa, mette sempre qualcosa in sottofondo, mentre cucinano un _brunch_ o una cena. 

Non c’è bisogno che lo dica, ma Eames sa che per Arthur la musica è molto importante; una passione che da adolescente lo ha aiutato a superare diversi momenti difficili e tutt’ora è spesso un balsamo per i suoi nervi. Canticchia piano con la sua voce profonda che Eames adora e muove la testa a ritmo, una cosa che Eames gli ha visto fare solo ed esclusivamente in casa loro. 

***

Ama la determinazione posata di Arthur, il modo in cui non si dà per vinto anche quando un ostacolo sembra davvero insuperabile. In un primo momento può spaventarlo, può sentirsi sopraffatto, ma c’è qualcosa in lui che prima o poi gli fa pensare: “No, ce la posso fare. Ho affrontato di peggio e non mi tirerò indietro.” 

***

Gli piace quando Arthur osserva entusiasta i suoi quadri ed esprime i suoi complimenti sinceri, sereno e fiero di lui. Quando gli dice: «Mi piace l’uso dei colori, il modo in cui le pennellate scorrono rapide e dirette. Conferisce una maggiore estraneità al soggetto, come se fosse del tutto alienato e non comprendesse il caos della città intorno a sé, che si muove troppo velocemente.» 

O ancora quando confessa: «Questo è uno dei miei preferiti: il volto di Ofelia, rivolto nell’acqua della vasca da bagno, il braccio abbandonato e la schiena nuda. L’asciugamano candido intorno all’addome, simbolo di purezza e ingenuità…»

Non scorderà mai lo sguardo compiaciuto e orgoglioso di Arthur quando una gallerista londinese di grande successo aveva proposto di esporre nella sua galleria le opere di Eames. 

Hafdís aveva visto un suo lavoro nello studio di Aaron e stupita gli aveva domandato chi fosse l’autore di quel quadro. Lui, consapevole della reticenza di Eames nei confronti delle sue opere originali, lo aveva contattato per farlo venire in studio, senza menzionare la presenza della donna. 

Eames era rimasto sorpreso dall’insistenza di lei a voler vedere altri suoi dipinti. Perciò più per disperazione che per convinzione aveva acconsentito a mostrarle altre tre opere: un paesaggio di Nizza che aveva realizzato l’estate precedente; un ritratto eseguito con tecnica mista di bambini, visti in un parco un pomeriggio trascorso insieme ad Ariadne; un olio su tela su cui ha impresso un labirinto intricato di sculture di sua madre.

Hafdís li aveva voluti tutti. Quando Arthur aveva saputo che suo marito avrebbe esposto a Londra aveva riso e lo aveva preso in giro per giorni interi, imitando il suo accento britannico: «No, no, non sono abbastanza bravo… quello che faccio non è niente di che!» 

Eames non se l’era presa, in fondo Arthur aveva ragione. Per lui è così normale dipingere che gli resta difficile pensare che gli altri possano ritenere eccezionali i suoi lavori.

***

E quella volta in cui Eames ha chiesto ad Arthur di posare per lui? 

Non può dimenticare lo sguardo incerto di Arthur, che se da una parte vorrebbe sempre assecondare ogni richiesta di Eames, dall’altra ha sempre provato disagio all’idea di essere rappresentato nudo. 

«Amore, guarda che non interessa a nessuno chi sia il modello. Pensaci… quando vai nei musei o nelle gallerie, ti chiedi mai chi siano i nudi?»

«Beh, si sa che le modelle dei nudi sono di solito le amanti degli artisti…»

Eames aveva inclinato la testa, prima di dire: «Arthur, da quando ti preoccupa essere riconosciuto come mio amante? Siamo sposati, se non te lo ricordi!»

«Eames, non è quello che mi preoccupa. Lo sai, non mi vergognerei mai di noi» si era affrettato a ribattere.

«Allora dimmi qual è il problema, Arthur, perché non lascerò cadere questo argomento.»

Lui aveva sospirato, per poi confessare: «Che succede se qualcuno delle nostre vecchie vite lo vedesse? Lo so che tu usi uno pseudonimo e finora non ti sei mai esposto nelle mostre che Hafdís organizza, ma Eames, non ti dimenticare che potrebbero esserci ancora delle persone disposte a cercarci nel _dreamsharing_ , soprattutto dopo l’ _inception_. Potrei essere riconosciuto e non possiamo permetterlo. Abbiamo una figlia da proteggere.»

«Hai ragione» aveva concordato lui, perché le preoccupazioni di Arthur erano più che legittime. 

Aveva riflettuto, prima di proporgli un compromesso – perché il desiderio di dipingere la sua anima gemella è un istinto che Eames non era riuscito a ignorare: «Ho bisogno di dipingere qualcosa di erotico per questa collezione. Ho già fatto una serie di studi sulla figura femminile. Non posso non illustrare il corpo della persona che amo. Solo il tuo corpo. Niente viso. Se me lo permetterai, ne farò altri con il tuo viso e non li esporrò mai, proprio come il quadro che ho realizzato quattro anni fa. Saranno solo nostri.» 

Il ritratto a cui si riferisce è appeso nel suo laboratorio. È un primo piano del viso di Arthur che occupa quasi tutta la tela. È uno dei quadri preferiti di Eames. L’unico che ha scelto di tenere per sé, l’unico che sia posto sulle pareti del suo studio.

Arthur aveva annuito sospirando, prima di dire, con un sopracciglio alzato: «Questo è il momento in cui ti chiedo: “Come mi vuoi?”, come nella scena del Titanic?»

Eames aveva riso, poi aveva proposto: «Sul nostro letto. Prima facciamo l’amore, sì?»

«Sapevo che con te ci sarebbe stato del sesso!» aveva detto lui contento, prima di trascinarlo di sopra. 

Così si erano amati per ore intere, poi, quando Arthur si era steso spento e rilassato, tra le lenzuola stropicciate, Eames aveva preso il suo blocco per disegnare la sua figura. Tempo dopo, dopo aver completato tre diversi studi, si era accorto dell’erezione di Arthur: ferma e gonfia contro l’addome di suo marito, pronta a essere ritratta nel pieno del suo vigore. 

Arthur lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo colmo di una carica sensuale che gli aveva incendiato le vene. Solo allora Eames aveva iniziato a disegnare frenetico altri due studi, lasciandosi guidare dalle emozioni: uno senza volto e l’altro con il meraviglioso viso di Arthur, serio e voglioso, con le pupille dilatate e le labbra socchiuse. 

Settimane dopo, quando Hafdís aveva visto il dipinto senza volto di Arthur, dopo aver visto i due nudi femminili che lo accompagnano, aveva detto: «Quando vedranno questo, la passione carnale e vigorosa che hai impresso a questo corpo maschile, vorranno le tue opere ovunque: Parigi, New York, Berlino. Fidati, non mi sbaglio mai su queste cose.»

Non si era sbagliata.

***

Ma forse la cosa che ama di più di suo marito è che ha scelto di avere una figlia con lui. 

C’è una lettera che Arthur gli ha scritto per il suo compleanno. Eames la conserva con cura nel suo laboratorio, dentro un cassetto dove tiene anche una scatola con i ricordi più cari di sua madre. 

La legge quando si sente malinconico o quando Arthur ha il turno di notte in ospedale e lui fa fatica a dormire senza suo marito che riposa tra le sue braccia. 

_ Eames,  _

_ ho sempre pensato che scrivere una lettera vera, con la penna che imprime l’inchiostro sulla carta sia un gesto troppo spesso sottovalutato.  _

_ Lo sai, scrivere per me è un gesto liberatorio, è l’unico modo con cui riesco ad organizzare il treno di pensieri che mi corre in testa a volte. È il motivo per cui a ventidue anni ho iniziato a usare una Moleskine o un quaderno Leuchtturm per cercare di sistemare gli impegni universitari. Da lì in poi non l’ho più abbandonato e ho iniziato ad appuntare idee, pensieri, sfoghi personali, racconti… qualsiasi cosa abbia avuto bisogno di esprimere senza provare il timore di dirlo ad alta voce.  _

_ Oggi però voglio scrivere solo per te.  _

_ Da ragazzo cercavo sempre di evitare di fantasticare sulla mia anima gemella, perché avevo paura di incontrarla veramente, di innamorarmi e di non essere ricambiato. Mi sembrava impossibile avere un amore come quello che abbiamo io e te: totalizzante, sensuale, comprensivo, ricco di ironia, di risate e di emozioni diverse, a volte fatto anche di discussioni. _

_ Quando ti ho incontrato non sapevo cosa pensare di te. Non riuscivo a decifrarti: ogni volta in cui credevo di aver capito chi fossi, tu mi sorprendevi con una parola o un gesto che non mi sarei mai aspettato. Sei stato l’enigma più difficile che io mi sia mai ritrovato di fronte e scoprire chi fossi è stata la sfida più bella che la vita mia abbia offerto.  _

_ Oggi sei il mio migliore amico, sei il mio amante, sei mio marito, sei l’uomo con cui ho scelto di passare il resto dei miei giorni e con cui invecchiare finché saremo così vetusti da non riuscire neppure a fare l’amore. Eppure, questo non mi preoccupa: ci proveremo lo stesso, non ho dubbi.  _

_ Sei la persona che mi sostiene quando ho dei dubbi o quando sono preoccupato, sai darmi i migliori consigli che un uomo possa chiedere e lo fai senza mai assumere un tono paternalistico. Nessuno ha mai saputo prendermi come fai tu e ti sarò per sempre grato di tutto l’amore che mi hai donato e che ogni giorno mi dimostri.  _

_ È strano: quando ho avuto l’idea di scrivere questa lettera, ero un po’ ~~preoccupato~~ spaventato, perché non sono bravo a esprimere quello che provo. Invece mi sorprende quanto sia facile mostrarti i miei sentimenti e comunicarti qual è il regalo che ho pensato per te. A pensarci bene, è un dono per entrambi, quindi concedimi di essere un po’ compiaciuto se ti mostrerai felice di questo regalo.  _

_ Eames, ti amo e credo sia venuto il momento per noi di trasmettere il nostro amore anche a un altro essere vivente.  _

_ Ti ricordi quella conversazione che abbiamo avuto a Roma durante il nostro viaggio di nozze? Quando abbiamo valutato i pro e contro dell’adozione e della maternità surrogata. Quel pomeriggio abbiamo concordato che avremmo tentato per la prima strada e qualora non fosse andata a buon fine ci saremmo rivolti alla seconda.  _

_ So che desideri dei figli e concedimi di sostenere che sarai anche un padre meraviglioso. Magari starai roteando gli occhi di fronte alle mie parole, perché sei convinto che io ti sopravvaluti.  _

_ No, mi dispiace contraddirti, ma non è così. So che sarai un ottimo padre perché sai essere un figlio forte e comprensivo. So che sarai un buon padre perché sei un marito eccezionale, che riesce a rendermi migliore e mi fa sentire al sicuro – proprio io che ho fatto della protezione un mestiere e che non sapevo di voler sentirmi protetto finché non ho incontrato te.  _

_ Pertanto, insieme a questa lettera che ti lascerò sul letto la mattina del tuo compleanno, troverai un fascicolo. Dentro c’è una richiesta di adozione da consegnare a un’agenzia britannica – l’unica che è stata in grado di superare tutti i miei test che tu fingerai di non conoscere.  _

_ Ho compilato la mia parte dopo aver riflettuto a lungo. Pensaci bene, Eames, perché questo è un passo da cui non si può tornare indietro. Perciò, se ancora non te la senti, possiamo parlarne. Non è necessario compilare subito la domanda.  _

_ Da parte mia posso solo dirti che nonostante sia pieno di timori – spero che sia un segno buono: nessuno dovrebbe prendere alla leggera avere un figlio, giusto? – sono sicuro di voler intraprendere questa strada.  _

_ Non smettere mai di saltare nel vuoto insieme a me.  _

_ Per sempre tuo,  _

_ Arthur _

C’è quella frase finale, prima del saluto, che gli fa sempre bagnare gli occhi. È impressa nella sua mente, come un fossile scavato nella roccia. 

Con quelle semplici parole Arthur è stato capace di riassumere la loro storia, quello che provano l’uno per l’altro – un tuffo nel vuoto da cui Eames non desidera mai toccare terra. 

Si ricorda le emozioni provate la prima volta che ha letto la lettera, dopo essersi svegliato nella mansarda a Nizza, senza suo marito accanto a lui. La gioia e la tenerezza di fronte al tentativo di Arthur di dedicargli una lettera d’amore per chiedergli di avere un figlio insieme. Eames non aveva esitato, non c’era bisogno di esitare, dopo che suo marito gli aveva riferito di condividere il suo stesso desiderio di avere una famiglia. Così, aveva raggiunto Arthur in giardino e si era seduto accanto a lui sul bordo piscina.

« _My darling_ , mi dici cosa devo fare con te? Sei la creatura più strana sulla faccia della terra e non potrei mai amarti di meno per questo» aveva detto Eames con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Poi, aveva stretto le dita alle sue, dicendo: «Sì, Arthur. Lo voglio. Mi hai fatto il regalo più bello che abbia mai ricevuto.»

Arthur aveva sorriso, con gli occhi e con le labbra, quel sorriso luminoso che gli trasforma il viso, mettendogli in evidenza le fossette e regalandogli un’aurea di giovinezza troppo spesso assente.

Oggi quelle parole sono impresse sul suo fianco destro, sotto il costato, come se fossero un secondo _marchio_ , una conferma della sua anima gemella, ma anche una promessa per il futuro. 

_ Non smettere mai di saltare nel vuoto insieme a me. _

***

Le cose che Eames non sopporta di suo marito non sono molte in realtà. Prima di tutto perché Eames è abituato fin da bambino a cercare di passare oltre ai difetti delle persone. 

Ha imparato presto, grazie all’insegnamento dei suoi nonni, che nessuno è perfetto. Anzi, spesso le caratteristiche che possono infastidirci degli altri, possiamo trovarle anche dentro di noi. È una delle lezioni più preziose che ha ricevuto e che gli ha permesso per anni di forgiare alla perfezione persone sconosciute nel _dreamsharing_. 

Ma c’è un altro motivo per cui i tratti che lo irritano di Arthur sono pochi ed è molto più banale del precedente: gli piace quasi tutto della sua anima gemella. A volte si ritrova a rifletterci su, mentre dipinge. È strano, ci sono milioni di coppie che si innamorano e dopo mesi o anni scoprono caratteristiche l’uno dell’altra che non gli piacciono e poco a poco finiscono per perdersi e allontanarsi. 

Non sa se l’essere anime gemelle renda lui e Arthur così compatibili e non gli interessa granché. La verità è che lui è una persona migliore insieme ad Arthur: è più posato di quanto fosse in passato, più sereno e più felice. Può parlare di qualunque cosa con lui, di ogni progetto strampalato che gli venga in mente, senza sentirsi strano, perché Arthur apprezza la sua genialità – anche quando finge di non farlo. 

E la stessa cosa vale per Arthur: sta meglio da quando sono insieme. Eames si ricorda come era quando lo ha conosciuto: rigido e timoroso dei fallimenti, troppo duro con sé stesso, testardo e poco paziente. Oggi Arthur è più ottimista e solare. Non si abbatte quando le cose vanno male, guarda sempre il bicchiere mezzo pieno della situazione in cui si trova. Ha imparato a perdonare sé stesso per gli errori che commette.

Quindi, se qualcuno gli chiedesse: «Cos’è che non sopporta del suo compagno?» Eames crede che ci sia un’unica cosa in fondo. Non tollera quando Arthur è irritato per un problema di lavoro o per una discussione che ha avuto con i suoi genitori o con Eames. 

Perché quando Arthur è teso o preoccupato non lo dice mai apertamente, anzi probabilmente spende ore intere a scriverne sulla sua Moleskine, cercando di evitare il confronto aperto con Eames. Nel frattempo tira fuori un atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo condito da risposte sarcastiche e borbottii sotto voce, che sa benissimo che Eames può sentire. 

Si ricorda un episodio in particolare, dopo che Eames ha deciso di acquistare la meravigliosa Porsche 911 Carrera che è ora in loro possesso. 

Arthur è tornato a casa, dopo un viaggio di lavoro negli Stati Uniti, esausto e con le occhiaie pronunciate. Quando si è accorto della nuova auto parcheggiata nel loro garage è andato su tutte le furie. 

«Sai dirmi per quale cazzo di motivo c’è una Porsche del valore di almeno centomila euro nel nostro garage?» aveva esclamato sbigottito.

«Posso spiegare! L’altro ieri passavo per caso di fronte la loro concessionaria, sai quella nel quartiere di Mayfar… ed era esposta lì, in vetrina. Non ho potuto evitare di entrare ad osservarla e… c’era questo direttore che ha iniziato a dirmi cosa ne pensavo, finché ci siamo messi a parlare delle caratteristiche tecniche…»

«Eames! Che cazzo ci facciamo con una Porsche a Londra? Ci spostiamo con la metro per la maggior parte del tempo!» lo aveva interrotto Arthur.

«Eh, lo so… ma Arthur, hai visto quanto è bella? E poi dai, ammettilo, fa sempre comodo avere una macchina. Possiamo addirittura portarla a Nizza, quest’estate. Dà il meglio di sé nei viaggi. Senza contare che è la macchina sportiva più versatile che ci sia, si può usare tutti i giorni, anche per andare a fare la spesa!» aveva spiegato lui, tentando di calmarlo.

«Ed era necessario comprare una Porsche per andare a fare shopping? Cristo, Eames, non ti si può lasciare solo un attimo! Fai veramente pena a gestire i soldi!»

«Ehi! Sono anche i _miei_ soldi!» gli aveva ricordato Eames senza troppe cerimonie. 

Dopodiché Arthur aveva fatto un lungo sospiro, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e aveva detto: «Sono stanco. Vado a dormire.»

Eames lo aveva lasciato andare, convinto che un paio di ore di riposo avrebbero fatto passare la rabbia di Arthur. 

Non era stato così. 

Per un giorno intero, Arthur era stato scorbutico e burbero. 

La mattina, dopo aver fatto colazione, aveva borbottato: «Guarda che disastro… Possibile che tu non sappia fare un frullato senza sporcare tutto il piano dell’isola?»

Più tardi, quando Eames aveva bussato al suo studio, lui aveva risposto: «Che vuoi? Sto lavorando!»

Di nuovo, a pranzo Arthur aveva trascorso il tempo ascoltando il telegiornale, in silenzio. Nel pomeriggio era uscito per andare a correre, per poi recarsi in palestra e sfogarsi con la sacca da boxe. Quando era rientrato a casa, intorno alle sei della sera, aveva fatto la doccia e poi si era addormentato sul letto, con un libro aperto accanto a sé. 

All’ora di cena, Eames si era avvicinato a lui, svegliandolo piano e abbracciandolo da dietro. 

Arthur non lo aveva cacciato, eppure aveva detto: «Sono ancora incazzato.» 

«Arthur mi dispiace. È solo una macchina. Posso riportarla indietro.»

Arthur si era voltato verso di lui e aveva detto: «No. Lo so che ti piacciono i motori. Altrimenti, non ti avrei regalato la Ducati. Non c’è niente di male e abbiamo abbastanza soldi da permetterci un’auto del genere. Del resto sarebbe ipocrita da parte mia criticare la tua passione, quando spendo un quarto di quello che guadagno per i miei abiti. Vorrei solo che tu me lo dicessi, quando ti viene l’impulso di spendere centomila sterline per un’auto…» 

«Okay» aveva replicato lui di buon grado. 

Subito dopo la sua bocca non aveva potuto fare a meno di aggiungere – consapevole di provocare Arthur ancora di più: «Anche se erano centodiecimila, perché ho preso il modello con tutti gli optional!» 

Poi si era dato da fare, perché Eames sa che un ottimo metodo per calmare Arthur quando è stizzito e irritabile è il sesso. Farsi scopare da Arthur quando è un fascio di nervi, rabbia e malumore è un’esperienza mistica. Non ci sono altre parole per descriverla. 

Il modo in cui aveva usato le dita per aprirlo: con abbondante lubrificante, ma anche con abbondante pressione da farlo mugolare dal piacere e dal bruciore. 

Il modo in cui aveva morso la sua spalla, come se volesse staccargli un pezzo di carne, mangiarla e poi di nuovo divorarlo. 

Il modo in cui lo aveva baciato, esigente e possessivo, mordicchiando le sue labbra carnose. 

Il modo in cui aveva invaso la sua bocca aperta dall’estasi con la sua lingua, cosicché Eames fosse consapevole che Arthur lo stava riempiendo in ogni punto possibile. 

Il modo in cui aveva stretto le mani sui suoi fianchi, con una presa ferrea e padrona dei suoi movimenti, forzandolo ad accompagnare le sue spinte, rendendo il suo piacere _impossibilmente_ acuto e devastante. 

Il modo in cui aveva affondato dentro di lui, con il suo sesso che spingeva contro le sue pareti e la sua prostata, fino a farlo sentire pieno e perfetto. 

Eames si era abbandonato alla scossa di sublime beatitudine che era partita dai suoi visceri, lo aveva fatto eiaculare così tanto da sporcare perfino la spalliera del letto ed era arrivata alla sua bocca, facendogli emettere un grugnito, misto a un gemito, misto alla parola: «Arthur!» 

Aveva impiegato diversi minuti per tornare abbastanza in sé da poter ammettere di essersi appena fatto una delle migliori scopate della sua vita. Probabilmente al numero due del podio, dopo il magnifico sesso che Arthur gli aveva donato, dopo che Eames ha rischiato di morire per un lavoro, anni fa a New York. 

Subito dopo Arthur aveva detto sopra di lui, sedato e grondante di sudore: «Eames, non sono più arrabbiato.» 

«E ci credo!» aveva ribattuto lui, scatenando le sue risa.


End file.
